disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Auradon
The United States of Auradon is the united nation and homeland to all the Heroes and Villains of Disney, which is the primary setting of the television movie Descendants. The USA came into existence 20 years prior to the film, when King Beast forwent going on a honeymoon with Queen Belle, in favor of uniting the fairy tale kingdoms. All villains were rounded up and booted off the Isle of the Lost; many were revived to suffer a fate worse than death, by living without magic. Life in Auradon soon changed after King Beast declared that magic would mostly be retired so the next generation would learn to rely on their own talents instead of magic. Fairy Godmother was placed in charge of overseeing the usage of magic in the USA; the discontent good fairies, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather wanted to use their magic again since they couldn't perform mundane tasks without magic. Places of Interest Isle of the Lost An island prison off the coast that is inhabited by the most infamous villains ever known. The island is surrounded by a magical barrier that prevents prisoners from escaping and others from entering. Auradon Prep A school where the descendants of Disney's most well-known Heroes and Villains attend. Museum of Cultural History A museum that harbors all historical items from across the world, including the Fairy Godmother's Magic Wand, Maleficent's Spinning Wheel, the Beast's rose, etc. The museum is approximately 2.3 miles from Auradon Prep. Enchanted Lake A lake in the woods of Auradon, where Ben takes Mal on their date. It is first mentioned in the prequel book, seen in a dream by Mal. It includes a stone floor with pillar. The lake is described in the junior novel as having the color of jade. Inhabitants Trivia *In the film, the bridge that Mal and Ben cross during their date was the Lynn Canyon Suspension Bridge, and the Enchanted Lake was the 30 Foot Pool. *It seems the currency in Auradon is gold or some other coin, as Lonnie pays Mal "$50" with a bag of coins. *The Auradon council consisted of Ben, Flounder, Ariel's sisters, the seven dwarves, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, Genie, the Dalmatians Pongo and Perdita and the mice Mary, Jaq and Gus. During council meetings, the members use magical communicators to translate the animals' languages. *At once point in the narrative description of ''Descendants: Isle of the Lost, it's pointed out "though everyone wasn't always happy Auradon - it's not like this is Heaven, get a grip people! - they were content." *Since Belle was elected queen, Auradon is probably an elective monarchy. **Ironically, the most likely real-life counterpart would be the Vatican City. *According to Descendants: Isle of the Lost, Agrabah is located in the east, not far from the Imperial City. Cinderella's Castle is located in the north, next door to a palace owned by Aurora and Prince Phillip. Corona is located in the south where one could spy their floating lanterns from afar, near the coast where Ariel and Prince Eric had formed an under-and-over-the-sea royal residence at Seaside. Castle Beast, the grandest castle in the kingdom, is located in the center. *Camelot Heights did not accept technological advances like the rest of the kingdom. King Arthur was the reason for this, but why he did not want modern living conditions for his kingdom is never explained. Because of this, the kingdom remains in the state of the Middle Ages. Ben even pointed out that some deodorant would not kill them, as the kingdom smelled terrible. Gallery Descendants-27.png Descendants-28.png Descendants-26.png|Map of Auradon Map of Auradon.jpg Dsndnts_4172877.jpg Dsndnts_4132128.jpg Dsndnts_4116696.jpg Dsndnts_4417914.jpg Descendants-disneyscreencaps com-2833.jpg|Museum of Cultural History Descendants-68.png Category:Descendants locations Category:Locations Category:Kingdoms Category:Countries